Fluid-ejection devices include inkjet-printing devices that are commonly employed to form images on media like paper using ink. A fluid-ejection device typically includes a fluid-ejection printhead that has a number of fluid-ejection nozzles that eject fluid onto media. However, debris, dried fluid, and other types of material can become lodged on the fluid-ejection nozzles. Therefore, a wiping operation may have to be periodically performed to wipe such material from the fluid-ejection nozzles so that they can continue to properly eject fluid.